kritikafandomcom-20200214-history
Eclair
Eclair's Biography Unexpectedly it is revealed that she is the Granddaughter of the Legendary Swordsman, Ruweiss. However, she is trained in another field by another Legendary Swordsman known as Metal Eagle Bryce and she was also guided by the Thernolan Archmage, Brent due to her proficiency in swordsmanship and magic. She has a mixed blood of Swordsmanship and Magic, carrying Ruweiss's swordsmanship legacy on her blood and her parents' legacy on magic. This allows her to combine her endless amount of magic with swordsmanship. The outcome of this combination is demonstrated by her ability create mana(magic) weapons and use it with her swordsmanship capabilities. Eclair's parents died five years ago during the Mage Hunt initiated by Archie/Abelard after his troops annihilated Ronte / Lant. This caused her a desire for revenge to kill Archie/Abelard and everyone who follows him. After that incident, Ruweiss took her under his wing and made her the person she is now. However, it is revealed that eclair loves guns more than her own abilities. Due to this reason, she utilizes guns during her combination, making the gun be her main weapon. After asking many things from Ruweiss, Eclair sets out on her own journey to fight Archie/Abelard, but ironically she has no money for her journey in her pockets. Eclair was unable to receive Awakening Skills, instead, she received Uber Edge(NA/EU skill name), a passive that works quite different from awakening skills, but is used the same way as them, by pressing TAB. Personality It is said that she is good at lying, that she inherit that ability from Ruweiss whom also likes to lie. hypocritically, Eclair dislikes Ruweiss because of his good ability to lie, and she often refers him as an "old crook," or "old geezer." Eclair also like to eat a lot which is one of the reasons why she is unable to save or have any money. Class Capabilities The best pairing for Eclair is Creator since Eclair can close the disadvantage for Creator by fighting close quarter combat while Creator will unleash Heavy Weaponry to annihilate enemies from long range. Both are liked guns to be more used in the combat, unlike Mage that was rarely using guns to fight. Advantage Superior in close combat, Eclair can lethally strike the enemy with endless combos and allows her to deliver most of her attack on her enemies' back due Phantom Blade ability(If the skill is leveled). With many precise combinations, Eclair's firepower can be deadly, and once the enemy is locked down by her attacks, they will have a hard time to escape. This is due to her staggering ability in some of her abides weapons and a few stuns. Disadvantage Eclair's skill tree is very limited, offering her a limited amount of skill points and a few abilities to choose from. Furthermore, she is the only character that was not able to wield EX skills. Eclair also lacks Super Armor breaking. For invincibility, she has to heavily rely on dash skill, and when uber passive is activated, on abides/mana weapons. Trivia * Everytime Karen helps Eclair that he considers as a date, she always want him to treat her at the most luxury restaurant notably Three star Michelin Restaurant or Restaurant that has Three Star Chef. * Eclair got the most notorious combos if player plays brutally with full scale attack of non-stop combos but in echange the weapon's durability will be reduced the fastest amongst all class. ** Some of those that player deal with such as Vaia, Hasther, even Metal Eagle Bryce refer Ruweiss as the most annoying person because of his sword style. Category:Class Category:Base Class